Miradas
by Ama.Amaya-chan
Summary: 'Simplemente me cuesta comprender tus miradas, Sasuke-kun'. Sasuke/Sakura. One-Shot.


**Miradas.**

**Resumen: **'Simplemente me cuesta comprender tus miradas, Sasuke-kun'. Sasuke/Sakura. One-Shot.

** Pareja:** Sasuke Uchiha-Sakura Haruno.

**Género:** Drama, Amistad.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Capítulo Único**.

**Escrito por: **Amaya-chan.

* * *

Si bien se trataba del mero hecho de hacer unas cuantas revisiones médicas, Sakura no podía evitar sentirse aburrida en ese momento. Soltó un suspiro pesado mientras se inclinaba sobre su asiento a la espera de su próximo paciente, cuya hora de llegada sería dentro de diez minutos, según indicaba su reloj de pulsera.

Miró el cielo encapotado, notando de antemano, que esa noche caería un torrencial aguacero posiblemente acompañado de unas cuantas manifestaciones eléctricas. Sopesó la posibilidad de ver alguna película que la espantara hasta la muerte mientras comía algún tipo de comida chatarra, obviamente, y se regocijaba del hecho de vivir en un mini apartamento solo, oscuro y para nada cómodo que podría servir de escenario perfecto para que un espíritu apareciera y le terminara de completar su linda noche.

Gruñó.

Por supuesto, aquella era una estúpida idea que se metía a sí misma para no pensar en ver novelas de amor absurdo donde el protagonista acurrucaba a la chica mientras veían la lluvia caer y se decían promesas de amor eterno, como seguramente lo haría Ino, quizás Tenten. Dudaba que Hinata hiciera algo así, pero ¿quién sabía? Después de todo, ella tenía a su 'Naruto-kun', aunque solo fuese en su mente.

Sí, porque el estúpido era muy idiota para darse cuenta de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Suspiró fastidiada. Quería levantarse de allí y encerrarse en su ratonera a vivir su vida como una amargada solterona hasta el fin de sus días, porque –joder- el amor no era para ella. Ya lo había comprobado varias veces.

Triste punto de vista para una chica de veintitrés años de edad.

Volvió a mirar el reloj, tamborileó la mesa con frustración y maldijo hasta la descendencia de aquél absurdo paciente que no se dignaba a aparecer. ¿Qué le costaba llegar un poco más temprano y así ahorrarle las molestias de tener que esperarlo en aquél aburrido consultorio?

En eso, tres toques se oyeron en su puerta, haciéndola sobresaltar en su asiento.

¡Al fin! Acomodó su postura un poco y compuso su mejor sonrisa mientras decía un leve 'pase', indicando a su paciente que tenía permitida la entrada. Unos segundos después, la puerta se abrió con cierto recelo y la sonrisa de Sakura se quedó congelada en su rostro al ver entrar a Sasuke Uchiha, su ex-compañero de equipo.

Perfecto, aquello era simplemente perfecto. Por supuesto su comentario interno venía acompañado de un amargo sarcasmo. Después de todo, la aparición de ese ser era todo menos deseable.

―Sasuke-kun ―saludó, forzando un tono de melosidad como solía hacerlo hacía varios años atrás, pero no era por gusto.

De hecho Sakura estaba segura que detestaba esa situación más que él, ¿qué carajos hacía el Uchiha en su puto consultorio?

―¿Qué haces tú aquí? ―soltó mordaz mientras la escrudiñaba con sus oscuros ojos.

Por supuesto, como siempre Sasuke y su siempre increíble forma de ser. Contuvo las ganas de lanzarle un libro que tenía sobre su mesa.

―Es mi consultorio ―respondió Sakura, tratando de mantener la sonrisa de cordialidad, aunque internamente deseó levantarse y trancarle la puerta en la cara.

El Uchiha la miró con fijeza por una fracción de segundos, como pensando si debía dar media vuelta y salir de allí lo más rápido posible. Como si realmente no la creyera capaz de poder atender cualquier problema que él tuviese.

―¿Vas a entrar? ―resopló la mujer, obstinada y hasta ofendida de que dudara de sus capacidades―. Si no, entonces retírate. Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que esperar a que nos llegue la muerte mientras tú te decides si pasas o no.

Agria, como toda buena solterona, Sakura había mandado la cordialidad a la mierda. El Uchiha arqueó una ceja mientras la mirada con cierta sorpresa. Obviamente, la Haruno no quería verlo ni en pintura.

―Hmph ―se limitó a responder mientras tomaba asiento frente de ella.

―Oh, que sorpresa ―murmuró ella forzando otra sonrisa―. Pensé que te largarías.

Sasuke se reclinó en su asiento, cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho y cerró los ojos.

―Eres la única persona a la que confiaría mis asuntos médicos ―soltó con indiferencia.

La chica se sorprendió, era claro que aquello no se lo esperaba. Aun así, aquello la hizo sentirse de cierta forma feliz de que al menos confiara en su persona, aunque fuese un poco, como para poner su salud en sus manos.

Por supuesto, odió ese sentimiento.

―¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, Sasuke-kun? ―preguntó calmada, tratando de no forzar mucho aquella conversación y dejarlo que él hablara con confianza.

Pensó que no porque no se llevasen bien fuera de allí significase que, dentro de lo profesional, no pudiesen tratar de coexistir un momento.

―Examen general ―masculló después de un par de minutos de silencio. Sakura asintió un poco y anotó en la ficha médica.

―¿Para alguna misión?

―Algo así. La Hokage me lo ha ordenado. ―Por la forma en que mencionaba el título de Tsunade-sama, le dio a entender que la detestaba.

―Comprendo ―murmuró Sakura, volviendo a anotar unas cosas, antes de comenzar con ciertas preguntas que el formulario le pedía.

Qué situación tan extraña, pensó ella, mientras indagaba por información necesaria para el examen y él simplemente respondía. No hablaban de los viejos tiempos, o como iba la vida del otro, si habían hecho algo interesante últimamente o simplemente –al menos- Sasuke tratase de verla con cierta cortesía y ella no tratase de fingir una sonrisa que no tenía.

―¿Peso?

Para Sakura, la voz de Sasuke sonaba tan familiar y a la vez tan desconocida, como si fuera la misma persona con quien ella compartiese varios meses juntos, pero a la vez no.

―¿Altura?

De hecho, aquello era lo más cercanos que habían estado desde que el orden natural del mundo shinobi volviese. Ella, por lo general, lo evitaba y él la ignoraba, como siempre lo había hecho. Podían estar tan cerca, pero era como si hubiese diez kilómetros de distancia entre ellos y era algo que, internamente, Sakura agradecía.

No necesitaba, ni quería, estar cerca de él. Era dañino para ella, como una droga. Y, lamentándolo mucho, el masoquismo que antes era capaz de aguantar por Sasuke ya no le parecía muy atrayente. Quería superar todo lo que tuviera que ver con él y lo lograría, de eso estaba segura. Aunque le costase todo la vida intentarlo.

Pero por supuesto, aquél examen donde ella debía indagar su vida entera en términos generales no la ayudaba mucho. ¿Bebía, fumaba… tenía vida sexual activa?

Mientras anotaba y preguntaba, evitaba tocar temas familiares porque, obviamente, solo lograría que él se enojara con ella y como mínimo le clavara un chidori en el momento que le preguntase si tenía hermanos vivos. Además a aquellas preguntas, ella ya conocía la desagradable respuesta.

Amargamente aceptó que estaba conociéndolo mejor con aquél simple y necesario test que con todo lo que habían compartido en su vida.

Después de un par de minutos de anotaciones y una que otra pregunta de rutina, en donde Sasuke la fulminaba con la mirada o gruñía con molestia –especialmente aquellas que tocaban su vida sexual-, Sakura se levantó de su asiento, le indicó que pasara a la camilla y que se quitara la camisa.

―Bien, Sasuke-kun, necesito que respires lento y profundo ―explicó, mientras tomaba el estetoscopio y lo colocaba sobre su pecho. Mientras el Uchiha seguía sus indicaciones, Sakura no pudo evitar observar las cicatrices que adornaban el torso de aquél prepotente hombre. Entre esas la que más resaltaba era la que tenían en el pecho, casi cerca de su corazón.

La reconoció de inmediato, era la que Naruto le había hecho durante la guerra.

―Bien, Sasuke-kun. ―Sonrió mientras un sentimiento de incomodidad la llenaba al recordar aquellos sucesos que ocurrieron durante la guerra, donde Naruto y Sasuke se dedicaron a tratar de matarse y ella solo podía observar a la lejanía―. Ahora voy a medirte la presión.

Mientras el Uchiha asentía y ella rellenaba otro campo en su informe médico, la lluvia comenzó a caer. Suspiró un poco.

―Oh, vaya, comenzó a llover ―comentó al momento que colocaba el presurómetro sobre el brazo de Sasuke ―. Lástima.

―¿No te gusta la lluvia? ―preguntó Sasuke con tono indiferente, sorprendiéndola eso. Hasta el momento, él solo se había limitado a asentir y a seguir sus instrucciones.

―No es eso ―dijo, tratando de que su voz no sonara sorprendida―. Es que no tengo paraguas.

Al decir aquello, Sasuke la miró por un momento fijamente, como evaluando su comportamiento mientras ella se dedicaba realizar el procedimiento médico. Aquello solo la puso nerviosa y requirió de todo su autocontrol para que sus manos no comenzasen a temblar.

Al carajo con Sasuke, ¿había dicho algo especial como para que comenzase a fijarse en ella luego de muchos años de abandono?... o quizás lo había ofendido cuando pensó que detestaba la lluvia.

Aceptó que la segunda opción era mejor.

―Listo ―habló ella, alejándose rápidamente para tratar de detener aquella mirada tan extraña que Sasuke le dedicaba.

El chico asintió un poco, mientras ella anotó otras cosas más.

―Ahora, por favor, acuéstate en la camilla.

Bueno, Sakura tuvo que darle puntos extras a Sasuke por su buen comportamiento. Obedecía cualquier cosa si rechistar, quizás si confiaba en ella lo suficiente como para seguir sus indicaciones. Suspiró un poco mientras revisaba si poseía alguna hernia o cualquier otro problema.

―Hmph, ¿te molesto?

Tan concentrada estaba en lo que hacía que la voz de Sasuke la hizo sobresaltar un poco o mucho.

―¿Disculpa? ―murmuró.

―Tú me oíste.

Apretó el puño, ahora sí estaba molesta.

―Algo ―admitió―. Especialmente cuando sacas tu lado exigente.

Silencio. Sasuke la miró con fijeza, directamente a los ojos, con una extraña mezcla de sentimientos que Sakura se quedó paralizada en su sitio. No supo especialmente decir qué era lo que él trataba de decirle a través de aquellas miradas que le dedicaba.

¿Le trataba de decir que era una molesta?

¿Que la odiaba o simplemente le daba igual lo que pasaba con ella?

―Deja eso ―pidió, con voz temblorosa.

―¿Dejar qué?

―¡Deja de mirarme de esa forma! ―exclamó, perdiendo su tan preciado autocontrol―. No sé… no sé qué carajos tratas de decirme con eso. ¡No soy Naruto para entenderte más allá de lo que cualquiera en esta aldea puede!

―…

―Me frustra… porque simplemente me cuesta comprender tus miradas, Sasuke-kun…

El Uchiha guardó silencio mientras ella trataba de recuperar el aliento. Abrió la boca para decir, pero a la final no dijo nada.

―Eso es todo, ya te puedes marchar ―. En realidad aquello era mentira, pero ya no aguantaba tener a aquel hombre dentro de la misma habitación. Simplemente mentiría en los demás campos y listo. No soportaría a Sasuke Uchiha y su indescifrable mirada más.

―… Ya veo ―fue lo único que dijo el Uchiha, mientras se colocaba la camisa nuevamente.

―Bien, Sasuke… kun ―se apresuró a decir, con el rostro gacho, tratando de evitar el contacto visual―. Solo falta que vayas al laboratorio y te hagan una hematología completa. Que te vaya bien.

El Uchiha se detuvo a mirarla fijamente por un momento, otra vez, como si quisiera decirle algo. Y aunque Sakura tenía el rostro hacia otro lado, podía sentir sus potentes ojos sobre ella. No lo aguantaba. Ser detallada con esos ojos negros como si fuera un bicho raro que había captado su atención, simplemente le daba nauseas.

Los minutos pasaron, el silencio continuaba y la Haruno tuvo que carraspear un poco y decirle que tenía cosas que hacer. En pocas palabras: 'lárgate, tu presencia me incomoda', o al menos eso era lo que camuflajeaban sus patéticas excusas y despedidas.

―¿Necesitas algo más? ―soltó resignada, al ver que él no se movía de la puerta. El chico plasmó una mueca de duda, como si quisiera decir tanto y a la vez nada.

―Lo siento, Sakura… ―soltó a la final, dejándola perpleja en su sitio―. Sé que te he hecho mucho daño y… ―se detuvo, haciendo notar lo difícil que era decir todo aquello―. Siempre te veo a la lejanía, queriendo decir tantas cosas, pero… no creo que me merezca estar cerca de ti…

―Cállate… ―la voz de la Haruno tembló mientras trataba de controlar el tono de histeria que quería salir de ella―. Sasuke… solo lárgate y déjame en paz. ¿Acaso no sabes cuánto me ha costado dejar de pensar en lo muy diferente que sería nuestra relación si no hubieses sido un pendejo y yo una puta masoquista? ¡Y, al demonio, que todavía lo sigo siendo! ―gritó como si su vida dependiese de eso.

Sasuke no pudo evitar curvar un poco la comisura de sus labios antes de regresar a su indiferencia. Aquél gesto fue tan rápido que Sakura dudó por un momento que aquello hubiese realmente sucedido.

―Naruto quiere que vayamos a celebrar su cumpleaños juntos ―dijo a la final, después de un largo silencio entre ambos―. Solo quería arreglar las cosas entre nosotros antes de la fecha. Supongo que me tomará algo más de tiempo.

La mujer frunció el ceño.

―¿Qué carajos te pasa? Primero sales con una mierda y después sales con otra ―rechinó los dientes.

Sasuke la miró y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Sakura notó la pequeña chispa de burla en su mirada. Un extraño nudo se le formó en el estómago, mezclado con un extraño sentimiento de expectativa.

―Solo quiero decir que no estaremos en buenos términos tan fácilmente, tendré que tratar un poco más. Te recogeré cuando termine tu turno, no te preocupes tengo un paraguas―. Sorprendida, la Haruno apenas podía salir de su impresión. Ése era el discurso más largo que le había oído decir a Sasuke desde que lo conocía. El chico, por su parte, aprovechando la sorpresa de la que algún tiempo atrás fue su compañera, dio unos cuantos pasos hasta estar cerca de ella, lo suficiente como para inclinarse y besar levemente su mejilla.―Cuídate, Sakura ―se limitó a decir antes de salir, dejándola perpleja en su sitio.

Sin saber muy bien por qué una pequeña lágrima bajó por su mejilla.

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

**A/N:** Quería escribir algo SasuSaku desde hacía unos días atrás y como tenía esta idea guardada en mi carpeta, pensé en terminarla. Aunque admito que salió totalmente diferente a lo que tenía pensado al principio. De hecho iba a ser algo de cuatro capítulos, pero bueno, mejor lo dejo así y no hago algo que después me cueste finalizar por mi flojera y/o falta de tiempo. Sé que no es algo tan meloso, sexoso, romanticoso y todos los 'oso' posible, pero los que me conoces saben que creo que se me facilita más escribir 'friendship' que todo lo demás.

Y mezclando un poquito lo dramático de la pareja.

En fin, ojalá me puedan dejar un review para decirme qué tal les pareció.

Besos, Ama-chan off!


End file.
